In Harm's Way (Phase II episode)
"Two mighty starships. Two courageous captains. One inescapable destiny. To prevent doomsday" Quick overview: A divergence in the natural flow of time plunges the Federation into a war which they cannot win. Cast Main cast James Cawley as James Kirk Jeffery Quinn as Spock John Kelly as Leonard McCoy Charles Root as Montgomery Scott Julienne Irons as Nyota Uhura Meghan King Johnson as Janice Rand Ron Boyd as Vincent DeSalle Shanon Quinian as Christine Chapel Jay Storey as Kyle Guest cast William Windom as Matthew Decker Barbara Luna as Veronica Malachi Throne as Korogh Becky Bonar as MacGregor John Carrigan as Kargh Simon Judas Raye as the voice of the Guardian of Forever Kurt Carley as Christopher Pike Shannon Quinian as Number One James Larson as José Tyler Charles Holloway as Doctor Boyce Rose Montesano as ''Enterprise'' communications officer Tim Giles as engineer Starfleet personnel Leslie Hoffman as Crewperson #1 Pearl Marshall as Security officer #1 Jeff Mailhotte as Security officer #2 Robert Mills as Crewman #1 Randy Davis as Crewman #2 Mike Magin as Crewman #3 Jessica Mailhotte as Crewperson #2 Ed Abbate as Crewman #4 Brian Hudon as Crewman #5 Doug Hutchings as Crewman #6 Patrick Bell as Crewman #7 John Lim as Crewman #8 Timothy Sheffield as Crewman #9 Chris Lunderman as Crewman #10 Jerry Yuen as Crewman #11 ---- ---- Synopsis Teaser :[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise, NCC-1701]]'' :Christopher Pike, Commanding :2254 - 14 years ago The Enterprise is suddenly hit by a bright orange beam. On the bridge there is severe damage. Captain Pike orders an immediate saucer separation; however before they can implement the order, the ship is hit again and the star-drive section is torn from the rest of the ship. As the saucer is propelled from the explosion, it is once again struck and is completely vaporized. The attacking ship is a Doomsday Weapon... Act One Trivia * A reference to Daniels sneaked into this episode's dialogue. * There is a humorous scene at the end of this episode which shows Jeffery Quinn singing (still dressed as Spock). Memorable quotes Timeline of events 1967 Matt Decker arrives at Earth in a shuttlecraft stolen from [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS Farragut]]. He meets a young Veronica and they share his secret as they begin a long, happy life together. He evidently does not make any significant change in the recorded timeline. 2006 Following residual time distortions, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy arrive on Earth and meet Veronica. She shows them Decker’s home video and the shuttlecraft. They retrieve the data tapes from the shuttle and return to their own time. 2254 In command of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Captain Christopher Pike visits the planet Talos. 2254 Lieutenant James Kirk is assigned to the USS Farragut under the command of Steven Garrovick. 2254 Pike’s Enterprise is destroyed by a Doomsday Machine that had come back in time from 2373, causing a distortion in the recorded TOS timeline. The Doomsday Machine begins duplicating itself and spreading destruction across the galaxy. 2254 Starfleet Command rescinds all standing orders regarding exploratory missions. Code-named Operation: Ragnarok, the seemingly endless series of losing battles becomes colloquially known as "The Doomsday War". 2257 In a battle with a Doomsday Machine, Farragut weapons officer Lieutenant Kirk hesitates in firing the ship’s phasers. In that second of delay, the machine fires at the Farragut, killing many of the bridge officers, including Captain Garrovick. As the highest-ranking survivor, Kirk assumes a field promotion to Captain and continues to battle the machines. 2262 Farragut returns to Earth for extensive repairs and new personnel. 2263 Kirk’s field promotion is made official, despite protests from the family of Steven Garrovick and Kirk’s own feelings of guilt over the death of his former commander. Kirk begins overseeing the refit of Farragut. 2264 Signing of the HoH'egh Accord, uniting the Federation and the Klingons in a mutual self-preservation pact. 2264 Commander Kargh is the first Klingon assigned to a Federation vessel, when he is named First Officer of the Farragut. 2265 USS Farragut is recommissioned and sent back to join the continuing battle against the Doomsday Machines. 2267 In what is seen by some as a violation of the "non-exploration" directive, Kirk diverts Farragut to investigate a time/space distortion, later discovered to be a time portal, an artifact of an ancient civilization. Their experiences result in the planet being named Gateway, and the formation of Project Timepiece, a temporal research facility headed by Dr. Ann MacGregor. 2267 Farragut finds the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] after it has been fatally damaged by a Doomsday Machine. In an effort to stop the machine, Constellation CO Commodore Matthew Decker steals Shuttlecraft Jefferies from the Farragut and pilots it on a suicide mission into the device. Decker is unsuccessful, having seemingly exploded inside the machine, but data from his attempt are used to conduct a second effort, using the more powerful reactors from the derelict Constellation. Their success at this attempt is heralded as the first breakthrough in the Doomsday War. 2268 Professor Winston Daniels discovers a gigantic counterpart of the time portal on planet Gateway. 2268 The Farragut crew is summoned to planet Gateway by Dr. MacGregor and an unfamiliar Vulcan Starfleet officer named Spock. They learn of the recent fluctuations in the natural flow of time, and that they themselves are in the wrong timeline due to the destruction of the USS Enterprise in 2254. 2268 The Farragut crew flies the ship directly into the giant portal, traveling back in time. 2254 The Farragut joins the Enterprise in defeating the Doomsday Machine by sending it into the future. Their efforts are only partially successful, sending it just a few years ahead. Farragut utilizes the slingshot effect to follow the machine through time. 2266 The Farragut arrives to find now-Fleet Captain Pike in command of a Class-J cadet-training vessel, the [[USS Daedalus (NCC-129)|USS Daedalus]]. The Doomsday Machine arrives minutes behind them. As the two captains are about to order the destruction of their ships to stop the machine, Enterprise-A arrives with Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock. The three ships are successful, but Pike’s Class-J ship sustains damage to the baffle plating. Several Starfleet cadets are killed. Pike is seriously injured by delta-ray exposure. The Farragut is pulled back through time by the technology of the time portal. Enterprise-A uses the slingshot effect to make its time jump. (Upon ''Farragut’s leaving 2254 and arriving in 2266, the TOS timeline is automatically corrected to this point. Those living through this time have no memory of anything having changed. TOS Kirk is aboard the Enterprise, doing battle at the Romulan Neutral Zone.)'' 2267 On its journey back to the 24th century, Enterprise-A makes a stop at Starbase 11. Ambassador Spock visits the injured Pike, offering encouraging words and a promise that life is worth living. Minutes after Ambassador Spock leaves, Commodore Mendez visits with TOS Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. 2268 As Farragut emerges from the portal, the timeline immediately realigns and the vessel reverts to our familiar Enterprise. 2268 Captain Kargh of the Klingon Defense Force is assigned command of the IKC Amar, patrolling the Klingon/Federation border, near quadrant L-14. 2297 Former Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk is believed killed when an energy phenomenon known as the Nexus impacts the Enterprise-B. 2371 Captain Kirk is convinced to leave the sub-dimension of the Nexus to help Captain Jean-Luc Picard defeat crazed scientist Tolian Soran on planet Veridian III. 2371 Captain Kirk is reported killed on Veridian III, but this is later determined to be erroneous. The explanation for this discrepancy is classified. 2373 An unknown alien race constructs a self-replicating, anti-proton weapon, programmed to travel through time in search of their enemies. Starfleet scientists discover a method of neutralizing the weapon, but it disappears into the time stream before the deterrent can be implemented. Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Spock commandeer the mothballed USS Enterprise-A to travel back to 2266, joining Fleet Captain Pike and Captain Kirk to retrieve the device now dubbed the Doomsday Machine. Due to the efforts of the three ships in 2266, the machine arrives back in this time, where it is immediately rendered harmless. :Timeline provided with kind permission of Erik Korngold. See also 2006, alternate realities, Doomsday War, Gateway, HoH'egh Accord, parallel universe, Planet Killer, Starbase 11, temporal mechanics, [[USS Daedalus (NCC-129)|USS Daedalus]] External links *Series website Episode 2